lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashtaa/Main article
Ashtaa is an elephant who makes her first and only appearance in The Elephants' Graveyard. Appearance Ashtaa is relatively average in size and weight compared to the other members of her herd. However, unlike her fellow elephants, who are relatively ashy in color, she is depicted as having a pale golden coat. This could be due to her age or even her status among the other herd members. Like all elephants in the Pride Lands, her eyes are small and set deep in her face, colored a charcoal black. Personality True to her name, Ashtaa is a warm light for young and old. Her many years as a herd leader have built her into a pillar of strength, able to withstand the deaths of close family while simultaneously comforting others in their grief. She is a strong influence on her children especially, watching out for them and caring for them when she sees it most appropriate. Punishment does not seem to be a frequent use of Ashtaa's; instead, her children learn from their own mistakes and receive gentle motherly advice when it is offered. However, despite her many years as a mother and elder, she is not always able to distinguish when her children need her most, as she was oblivious to Harak's growing resentment of his seemingly more loved younger sister. Although she loved them both equally, Ashtaa gave Belee more attention, as she was the younger of the two. Even in the face of accusations made by her son, she is calm and keeps a cool head. Her opinion is not so easily swayed, as she has thought through each and every step before taking action. This trait carries through to her everyday life as a herd leader. Information Backstory Ashtaa is the leader of her herd. It can be assumed that she succeeded her mother as leader and will eventually hand off the position to her daughter, Belee. The Elephants' Graveyard Ashtaa is first mentioned by her daughter, Belee, who, in losing her herd, has run into Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa. While staying with the trio, Belee talks about life in a herd and how her mother is the leader of her particular herd. Not long after this, Ashtaa herself shows up, with her trunk wrapped tightly around a surprised Timon. Belee is delighted at the sight of her mother and rushes to embrace her. Grateful to Simba and his friends for taking care of Belee, Ashtaa offers the trio a place to stay in the herd. With the added presence of Simba and his friends, the herd rejoices Belee's return, save Harak, who is jealous of Belee for getting all of Ashtaa's attention. After the close of the celebrations, the herd moves out, with Simba and his friends at the head with Ashtaa and Belee. When the elephants stop to bathe at a watering hole, Ashtaa pulls Simba to the side and questions him on his family life. Though saddened by memories of his life in the Pride Lands, Simba explains that Timon and Pumbaa are his family now. Intent on changing the subject, he asks Ashtaa where the herd is headed, and Ashtaa explains that they are going to an "elephants' graveyard." She then points out to Simba her Aunt Darann, who is preparing for a peaceful death in the graveyard. In answer to Simba's horror, Ashtaa explains that all living creatures must accept their fate, even if those left behind are in grief. The next day, Ashtaa and her herd reach the elephant graveyard. As Darann prepares for death, Ashtaa instructs the children to go elsewhere and enjoy themselves. She then leans down beside her aunt and stays with her as she dies. However, the peace is soon broken by Claws, who was hired by Harak to distract Ashtaa while Belee is put to death. In order to protect her aunt, Ashtaa waves her trunk at the bird, fending him off. When the incident is over, and Ashtaa has heard the whole story, she thanks Simba for protecting her daughter. She then berates Harak for his jealous behavior and assures him that she loves him just as much as she loves Belee. Because Belee is younger, she requires more attention from her mother. This does not mean that she is any more loved than her brother. Harak accepts his mother's words and vows to never be jealous of his sister again. When the elephants return to the graveyard, they find that Darann has died peacefully among the skeletons. Though Simba is sad at the old elephant's passing, Ashtaa is at peace, for it was Darann's time. The herd then sets out from the graveyard en route to the jungle and home. On the way, Ashtaa gives birth to a son, who becomes part of life and death's ever-turning circle. Once home, Simba tells Ashtaa that he wants to be as wise as she when he grows up. Ashtaa smiles and assures him that he will. Family Members *Sons: Harak and Unnamed *Daughter: Belee *Aunt: Darann Tree Trivia * "Ash" has no meaning in Swahili, but "taa" means light.http://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ Quotes References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magazine Characters Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters